


Enthralled

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hair Kink, Missionary Position, My First Work in This Fandom, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Jon Snow needed the help of Daenerys Targaryen in order to defeat the threat beyond the Wall. Little did he know she would be his undoing.





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at Jonerys. Depending on the feedback, it could very well be the last lol. Jon and Dany got me out of my 4-month writing funk, and for that, I will be grateful. I wrote non-stop for almost 4 hours. I just needed this out of me. Thank you to my my beta/Mulan to my Ruby Bianca (shipsxahoy) and fellow GoT watcher/best pal Justine (bisexual-pirate-queen). 
> 
> **All italicized dialogue is taken directly from the show**
> 
> Be gentle, guys :)

 

Jon Snow had no idea what to expect when he traveled from Winterfell south to Dragonstone. He heard the tales of the Mother of Dragons and how she rose to power. He hoped beyond all hope that she would help him in his efforts to rid Westeros of the threat of the Night King and his army. Jon knew how demented he sounded to those who had not borne witness to the terrors beyond the Wall, but he came here with a purpose: to form an alliance.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was bewitched by Daenerys Targaryen.

She sat on the throne in front of him looking every bit royal. As her handmaiden was listing off her titles, he stared up at her. He knew that the Targaryens were known for their white hair, but actually seeing it in person, Jon couldn’t take his eyes off of it. It reminded him of the snow that blanketed Winterfell‒it calmed him.

Davos shook him from his stupor as his companion and Daenerys argued over titles and the history of House Targaryen and House Stark. Then, there was mentioning that she assumed Jon was there to bend the knee to her, which is, of course, what she asked him to do in her letter that was sent to Jon. He declined, of course, but not without explaining that he came her to seek her help.

In the midst of their conversation, she rose from the stone throne, allowing Jon a full view of the captivating woman. As she slowly made her way down the steps and toward him, Jon listened to her recite her tale, the obstacles she overcame and the triumphs she accomplished. All the while, he couldn’t stop staring at her winter-white locks, with intricate braids brought together at the crown of her head, with the rest falling in waves over both her shoulders. Even in the midst her asking him to bend the knee, to which he still refused, Jon knew he was royally fucked when it came to her. He needed to deny her now, but he had a strange feeling that eventually, he would bend the knee.

***

He wasn’t sure what made her change, but she agreed to allow him and his men to mine for Dragonglass. Well, he had a feeling that is probably due to her Hand (he would need to thank Tyrion later for his efforts), but he hoped their excursion to the cave assisted her decision as well. When he asked if she believed him, in regards to the Army of the Dead, she turned away, watching her beloved children fly over the sea.

“ _You better get to work, Jon Snow_ ,” she said, still not looking at him in his eyes. Jon had an inkling that she did, in fact, believe him, but she didn’t want to give away that she did. He was as much of a stranger to her as she was to him, but Jon could see that she was warming up to him slightly.

She looked across the ocean, and his eyes remained on her, and again, he stared at her hair. It was off the shoulders this time, but still had the intricate braids. He shouldn’t have been thinking of personally undoing them and running his calloused fingers through her silver tresses. Jon shook his head, trying in vain to release this image from his mind, as he went to inform his crew to begin mining.

***

The more time he spent with Daenerys, the more he was enraptured by her. The perfect amount of softness and strength, Jon couldn’t for the life of him remember a woman taking over his thoughts the way she did. Not even Ygritte, and he loved her. So what did that mean for him in regards to his feelings for Daenerys?

Unfortunately, he really didn’t have much time to find out. He needed to return North, and head beyond the Wall. The ache in his heart over leaving her was stronger than he anticipated.

As he walked toward the tiny boat, he looked to her and said, “ _If I don’t return, at least you won’t have to deal with the King in the North anymore._ ”

She looked at him, her frosty eyes boring right into his, as if they were aimed directly at his heart. Her lips turned up slightly and her facial features turned softer as she admitted, “ _I’ve grown used to him._ ”

His heart practically leaped out of his chest, but he didn’t let it show. Instead, he kept his calm, cool demeanor as he turned away from her when all he really wanted to do was entangle his fingers in her hair and kiss her until winter returned south. He rowed away from the shores of Dragonstone, with her dragons circling above, he knew the one image that could get him through venturing beyond the wall once again would be Daenerys.

***

  
She came. Daenerys answered his call for help, he was equal parts surprised and relieved. If it weren’t for her riding in on Drogon with Viserion and Rhaegal, he would have surely met his end...for the second time. Unfortunately, the Night King took aim, and Viserion was killed, much to complete shock of everyone, especially the Mother of Dragons. The pain in her eyes...Jon wished like hell he could do something about it, but considering the Army of the Dead surrounded them, he had to try and focus.

As Drogon dropped next to Jon and his compatriots, Daenerys reached out for Jon as well, but he refused, shouting at her to take everyone else and let him fight. She didn’t want to leave him; it was plain as day on her face, but he would not risk her life or the life of another one of her children for his own. When he fell into the freezing water to try and save his own hide, he couldn’t see her face looking back down at the frozen tundra, searching in vain for him as Drogon flew her to safety.

***

He couldn’t remember exactly how he got back to the ship, but as his visioned became clearer, she was there, sitting next to him on the bed. He felt slightly vulnerable, with his torso naked and his scars visible for her to see, but her face was a welcome sight after the horrors they both experienced.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then her face turned, her eyes welled with tears, and her lips quivered. Jon knew she was thinking of her lost Viserion.

With a scratch voice, he whispered, “ _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._ ”

Daenerys shook her head, silently begging Jon to stop, as the tears in her eyes threatened to escape.

He wanted, no, needed to comfort her in some way. Jon’s hand lifted from the blanket and he took Daenerys’s hand. The feel of her skin against his own ignited a fire in his belly, though he knew how inappropriate the timing was in that instance. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he was in love with Daenerys.

“ _I wish I could take it back; I wish we’d never gone_ ,” he said, still holding on to her soft hand.

Sadly, she released her hand from his, shaking her head in disagreement. “ _I don’t. If we hadn’t have gone, I wouldn’t have seen_.” She then told Jon that the dragons are the only children she would ever have. He wasn’t quite sure, but something must have happened to her through the course of her life and she was telling him in no uncertain terms that she was unable to bear children. Jon understood, mourning the loss of Viserion silently as she spoke of destroying the Night King, together.

He then voiced his thanks and referred to her as ‘Dany.’

“ _Dany_?” she asked, a smile finally gracing her face. She mentioned that the last person to call her Dany was her brother, and considering what he had heard about Viserys, it might not be the best thing to call the woman he loved. But then…

“ _Alright, not Dany. How about, my Queen_?”

Jon loved the look of utter shock on her face, which morphed into tears of joy. Then, something happened he didn’t expect: she reached for his hand, the hand he comforted her with, and wrapped her fingers around his. Jon couldn’t help but caress her creamy white skin with his thumb; he could’ve sworn he felt the skin pebble underneath his touch in excitement, which in turn caused excitement in him in a different region. His Queen did the same to him; feeling her thumb caress his skin...it was a damn good thing there was such a thick blanket covering him.

Daenerys looked at him, her blue eyes glossy, and said, “ _I hope I deserve it._ ”

Jon simply answered, “ _You do_.” The grip he had on her hand went tighter; he didn’t want to let it go. He didn’t want to let her go. But all too soon she took back her hand, telling him to get some rest, and then she was gone from his room on the boat. If Jon didn’t know any better, he believed it affected her just as much as it affected him…

***

The plan worked. It ACTUALLY worked.

Cersei was every bit of a pain in the ass that everyone said she was, maybe worse, but in the end, she put petty grudges aside for the good of Westeros. And now, he and his Queen would lead a vast army against that of the Night King, finally ridding the world of his evil once and for all.

This would never have happened if Daenerys hadn’t believed in him.

Jon found himself in front her bedroom door on the Targaryen vessel carrying then back to Winterfell. He knocked soundly, waiting for her to answer; it didn’t take long. The door swung open, and there she stood, his queen. Even after all this time, he was still reminded of the first time he saw her, on the the throne at Dragonstone. She intimidated him with her strength even now, but he now knew how vulnerable she could be, and she took Jon’s breath away. And still, after all this time, he couldn’t help but he entranced by the snowy locks of her hair.

He stood there, silently seeking permission to enter not just her room, but her heart. She acquiesced, standing aside so that he could go in, all the while Daenerys looked into his eyes as she shut the door to the hall, and the outside world around them.

There they stood in silence, the only sounds they heard was the crashing of the waves around them and their breathing. There was one more sound that Jon could hear: his heartbeat, pounding in his chest.

She finally spoke, breaking the unbearable silence. “Why are you here?”

“I think you already know the answer…” he admitted.

She smiled, biting her lip and blushing all the same time. He wanted his lips to trade places with hers. “How long?”

“Again, I think you already know the answer to that, my queen,” Jon said, smiling at her. “How long for you?” He was dying to know the answer.

“Truthfully? Same as you. When you walked into the throne room at Dragonstone, I wasn’t sure what to expect, but you were very different than what I imagined.”

“How so?”

“Well, I imagined someone much taller,” she joked, earning a smile from him. “But I think it was your honesty and your conviction that...intrigued me from the start.”

“Can I be honest with you now, My Queen?” he pleaded.

“I see no reason for you to stop doing so.”

“You are the most incredible woman I have ever met in my entire life.” Jon breathed out a sigh of relief. He finally admitted to someone other than himself how he felt. No more dancing around.

She walked up closer to him; she was practically nose-to-nose with him. “Since you have been so open with me, I feel I must be so in return.” As she spoke, her eyes remained on his, but he hand sought his, gripping it with all her might. “I love you, Jon Snow.”

“Gods, I love you so much, Daenerys.” With that, their lips finally met, fire and ice crashing against one another in a tangle of tangle of tongues. Jon couldn’t get enough of her soft, supple lips, biting down on the bottom one just as he imagined earlier. His hands snaked up to the back of her head, and it was all he could do not to moan out loud as his fingers wrapped around strands on her moonlight-colored hair. He gripped the back of her head, pushing her tongue deeper into his mouth while also allowing him to stroke the braids in her hair.

After many minutes of lips and tongues meeting, they pulled apart, trying to catch their breathe.

“Jon?”

“Yes?”

“Make love to me.”

He didn’t even answer. He shocked her by gripping the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head lightning fast, leaving her completely and utterly naked in front of him. Her breasts hung slightly, but were full with dusty rose peaks already tightening. The curves of her hips and her rounded thighs had his mouth watering, especially when finally looked at the treasure between them. She was a goddess, and he would worship her until the end of his days.

Jon couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough. Starting with his boots, each article of clothing flew off in a flurry of motion, until he stood before his queen equally as naked, and visibly excited. His cock was as hard as Valyrian steel, and pointing out directly towards Daenerys.

They rushed back into each other’s embrace, Jon’s “sword” poking Daenerys in the stomach, which made her laugh. “Apologies, my queen.”

“Never apologize for that, kind sir.” She took his hand in hers and lead her onto her bed, pushing him down on his back while she crawled above him. They laid there for a while, enjoying the feeling their and the heat their bodies produced. Then, Jon flipped her onto her back; he slid in between her gorgeous thighs, his cock seeking the tightness of her sheath. They gazed at each other, and a tiny smile made her lips lift.

“My queen,” he said, as if asking permission.

She lifted her hand from beside her, and her fingers traced the scar above his heart. “Yes,” she answered, but not before adding on, “My King.” With that, he delved into her. The sound that came from her when his cock thrust into her almost made him come right then and there.

“Gods, you’re so tight…” he groaned. “So warm…” His hands fisted into her locks once more as he kissed her into oblivion while simultaneously driving his cock harder and harder into her. Her legs lifted, allowing him to go deeper; her heels rested on the cheeks of his ass.  
“Yes...yes...harder…” she said between moans.

“Is that what you need, my queen? You need it harder?” he asked in a deep timbre against her ear. His answer was watching her eyes rolling in the back of her head as his pace quickened. He concentrated of her glorious breast bouncing up and down to try and take his mind off the fact that he could come at any moment. He will definitely give them the attention they so richly deserve if she allows him, but right now, they both need a release.

The fluttering of her walls around his throbbing cock sent a signal to his brain that she was on the verge.

“Jon…” she pleaded. She didn’t need to say anymore than that as he lifted one leg onto his shoulder, grasping her ankle. Within seconds, Jon felt a rush of wetness coating him from inside her while Daenerys simultaneously screamed out “Jon!” which triggered his own release. Even though he hadn’t called it since the day after the loss of Viserion, he couldn’t help but cry out “Dany!” as he coated her inner walls with his essence. Jon remained inside of his queen until her just had to roll over onto his back, carrying Daenerys over to him. She wormed her way into the nook on his right side while he gently caressed her back with the tips of his fingers, which soon moved up higher and began playing with her hair.

“I must admit, after hearing it said in that fashion, I really don’t mind you calling me Dany that much anymore,” she quipped.

“Glad to hear it...Dany.”

“You really like playing with my hair, don’t you?” she asked.

Clever minx. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Daenerys then moved out of the nook she made for herself, and turned around, dropping to her hands and knees on the bed. It gave Jon an incomparable view of...everything.

“Come now, my King. Show me how a wolf claims his mate.”

Jon growled, determined to do just that.

(She allowed him to mark her as he as he bit her between her neck and shoulder. She even let him pull on her on her hair as he fucked her hard from behind).

(That night, they slept in the same bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Whatever trials awaited them once they left the safety of the boat, they would face together: The Dragon Queen and her King in the North). 


End file.
